spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of My Soul
.]] The End of My Soul is the second series of SpongeBob SquarePants created by TheSethMovieChannel. Plot SpongeBob has a soul mate named Mr. Krabs, and he wants SpongeBob to get a Krabby Patty. But first, they have to get away from a monster, and SpongeBob and his soul-mate Mr. Krabs are going to defeat this dang monster, and now they will have to get their revenges. Rated PG-13 for mild language, strong violence and scary images. Cast Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants (Episodes 1-present) Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs (episodes 1-5) - he is dead on Extract: Part II. Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star (as a News Report on SpongeBob News) Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton Rodger Bumpass as Squidward/The S.W.A.T. Team/The Borg Carolyn Lawrence as The Emergency Siren/Sandy Cheeks/The Borg Queen Jill Talley as Karen Plankton Luigi Francis Shorty Rossi as The Monster Daxter5150 as Timmy SquarePants (spongebob's brother) GWizard777 as Himself JinSmoke20 as Tommy SquarePants (cameo apperances, Episodes 7 though 9) (he will appear in Season 2) Ratings Strange TV-14-L-V Next to a Plan TV-14-L-V Save The Last One! TV-14-L-V Extract: Part 1 TV-14-L-V Extract: Part 2 TV-14-D-L-V Portal TV-14-V Next to My Boss TV-14-L-V Soul Mate HG-2622 TV-14-D-L-V Episodes Season 1 #Strange #Next to a Plan #Save The Last One! #Extract: Part 1 #Extract: Part 2 #Portal #Next to My Boss #Soul Mate HG-2622 #Homecoming #Enemy of The Within #Endgame: Part 1 Season 2 #Endgame: Part 2 #Blood #The Monster is Coming Back #Resident #Liberty #Afterlife: Part 1 #Afterlife: Part 2 #Biohazard #Within #Emergency #Apocalypse: Part 1 Season 3 #Apocalypse: Part 2 #We Are Going to War! #My Soul is Dead #War: Part 1 #War: Part 2 #New World #Black Blotter #Deaf #Got Hostage! #Under Attack #The End of The World #Death #Nemesis: Part 1 #Nemesis: Part 2 #Nemesis: Part 3 Season 4 #Battle #Get Out of There! #Death of Evil: Part 1 #Death of Evil: Part 2 #Mission #Wormhole 57-3236 #The Tube #Die in Peace: Part 1 #Die in Peace: Part 2 #Go #Help Me Season 5 #Portal FMV-561 #The Enemy of My Soul #In The End: Part 1 #In The End: Part 2 #Snape Killed Dumbledore #A New Beginning #Death Begins # # # # # # # # # #Storm You, Damncloak Category:Spin-Offs Category:Television Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki Category:Fan Series Category:Spongebob Category:Patrick Category:Squidward tentacles Category:Need Voice Actors Category:MTV Category:Nick Jr. Category:DVDs Category:The Squidward Files Category:Ghosts Category:Quit Quiet Yakking, (W)R(r)ap(-)It! Category:Sandy Adventures Category:Sandy Cheeks Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Browse Category:Article stubs Category:Images Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Spongebob Category:Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels Category:Valentine's Day Episodes Category:Episodes without Mr. Krabs Category:TV Shows Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:News Feeds Category:Rated TV-14 Category:Rated TV-PG Category:Old jobs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Episodes with the Krustty Category:Episodes without Background Characters Category:Humans Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Food Category:SpongeBob SquarePants 2: The Next Adventure!!! Category:Brain Drain Marathon Category:Aliens Category:Please Comment Category:Marital arts Category:Welcome to Sea Paradise! Transcripts Category:Males Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:1979 news guys Category:Comedy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Two-part episodes Category:Musical Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Company Category:List of Episodes Category:Rock Locatins Category:Scripts Category:Crossover Characters Category:Animals Category:Feet using Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stubs Category:Cast Category:Users Category:Squiddy Tentacles Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Fan-made Category:Food Manufacturers Category:Monopoly Category:Production Company Category:Chum Bucket Productions Category:Awesomness Category:Family Sponge Season 4 Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:The Krusty Krab Productions Category:Candy Manufacturers Category:Patty Vault Productions Category:Production Companys with a great name! Category:Needs More Writers Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Pages in need of editing Category:PG-13 Category:Rated T Category:Hiccups Category:The Right and The Left